Wish Upon a Star Card
by Karuni
Summary: *Chapters 1-3 are UP!!* The worlds of CCS and Pokemon collide when a mysterious new Clow Card changes the lives of 2 young girls forever.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins!

Hi! I'm Karuni, and this is my first FF.net fanfic!! It's called Wish Upon a Star Card and it's a crossover of CardCaptors and Pokémon. If you have any comments, please post a review or feel free to email me at galaxy_yuri@yahoo.com  
  
I hope you enjoy Wish Upon a Star Card and please read and review!  
  
  
Wish Upon a Star Card - It Begins!  
  
  
In Reddington, a unique group of people are gathered in a small park. A girl clutching a small digital camera focuses it closer on the group in front of her. A man in his late teens dressed in a white and blue kimono-like outfit and a younger boy wearing a green ceremonial robe look at the two in front of them. A large orange cat with a red jewel on its forehead stood patiently next to a girl who seemed to be concentrating on something.   
  
The young boy turned to the girl, "Sakura, do you sense something?"  
The girl opened her eyes, "Absolutely nothing, Li," she replied, downcast.  
The cat now turned to Sakura. "You did sense something earlier, right, Sakura?"  
"Yeah, I did, Keroberos, but (her eyes closed for a moment) it just vanished!"  
The man in the white kimono now stood next to Sakura.  
"Sakura, the man questioned, how long ago did you sense that power?"  
"It was just a few minutes ago, Yue, but...it's gone now."  
"Well, you have been really tired lately Sakura, having to transform the Star Cards and all," the girl with the digital camera piped in.  
"Madison's right, Sakura," Li stated, "maybe it was just a false alarm."  
"Maybe they're right," Sakura thought.   
  
Keroberos stood up. "Well then, let's head home."  
"Okay," Sakura mumbled. "Sorry to bring you all out here."  
"It's okay, Sakura," Madison replied. "I wish I had another tape, though. I got some really great shots, but I ran out of tape."  
Suddenly, a loud noise came from behind the group.   
"What was that?," Madison asked.  
"I hope it's not a ghost," Sakura whispered.  
No one seemed to move.  
"Well, who's going to check it out?" Keroberos spoke up.  
After pausing a moment, "I'll go," Sakura said. "I've got to face my fear."  
She turned around and walked toward where the sound had come from. Sakura looked around and faced a small tree. As she peeked around the side of the tree, she tried not to look visibly scared.  
  
..Please don't be a ghost..  
  
Next Chapter Preview::: As a young girl wakes up in Johto, she finds that not all the things she has come to trust are right...please read and review!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Misty

Karuni here! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Now, it's time to meet Misty! (Yep, this chapter is longer than the last one! ) I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, and as always, please read and review, and feel free to contact me at galaxy_yuri@yahoo.com  
Thanks!  
  
  
Wish Upon A Star Card~ Meeting Misty  
  
  
A teenager opens her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"What a perfect day," she thought. She sat up in her sleeping bag.  
  
"I wonder what kind of adventure we'll have today," she pondered, looking over at her two sleeping friends. The young red-head got up quietly and walked over to a small stream bank. Peering into the water, she thought about her sisters far away in Kanto. She wondered how they would be able to keep up 'The Magical Mermaid', the aquatic show that she had helped make a big hit. She also thought about all the friends she had made along her travels. Marina and Melody: two of the girls she had met on her island adventures, Molly: the daughter of a researcher who lived in Greenfield, Casey: the spunky young trainer who they met outside of New Bark Town, and Sakura. Misty smiled as she remembered the youngest of the Kimono Sisters from Ecruteak City. (Yes, this isn't the same Sakura from last chapter. This is the only place where this Sakura will be mentioned…at least, I think so. : ) Looking back at her still sleeping friends, she walked back toward their campsite. Grabbing her red backpack, she pulled out a purple swimsuit and 4 red and white balls. Ducking behind a tree, she quickly reappeared in the suit. Walking back to the stream, Misty threw the 4 balls into the air.  
  
The balls opened, revealing 4 small animals. Goldeen (a light colored fish), Staryu (a brown and red starfish), Poliwhirl (a tadpole w/legs and arms) and Psyduck (a clumsy yellow duck). The 4 Pokémon dove into the water. "Guys, we need to be quiet, cause the guys are still asleep, but I thought that you'd all like to go swimming!" Choruses of Poliwhirl!, Goldeen!, Hya! (Staryu) and Psy! (Psyduck) filled the air as Misty waded into the water. Goldeen, Poliwhirl and Staryu swam off, leaving Misty and Psyduck alone.  
"Why don't you want to go play with the other Pokémon, Psyduck?" Misty asked the psychic Pokémon.  
"Psy," Psyduck replied.  
"Oh, I forgot, you can't swim." she said sadly.  
Thinking for a moment, "Would you like to learn?" she questioned.  
"Psy...duck!" "That's great! Let's get started!"   
For the next hour, Misty and Psyduck practiced everything from floating to the dog-paddle, and at the end of the hour, Psyduck could swim pretty well!  
  
Misty and her Pokémon were having a water-gun fight (Psyduck's water-gun attack had improved after Misty's swimming lesson) when two boys and a yellow mouse appeared.  
A black haired kid spoke up. "Hey Misty." Misty turned to face the boy. "Oh, hi Ash."  
"Pika-pi!" "Hi Pikachu!"  
"Looks like you guys are having fun." replied the tall boy next to Ash. "Yeah, we are Brock."  
"Hey Psyduck, quit it!!!" Misty said, after her psychic duck started water-gunning her.  
"Hey, Psyduck's actually using water gun! I didn't think that Psyduck could ever use any of it's' water attacks!!" laughed Ash.  
Misty turned to face Ash. "And just WHAT does that mean, Ash Ketchum?" she replied angrily.   
"Nothing really, Misty....I just thought that Psyduck wasn't trained well enough to use."  
Brock shut his hand over Ash's mouth. "Ash, I'd be quiet if I were you."   
  
Misty, for sure, wasn't going to stay quiet!  
  
"Ash Ketchum.....you have no right to even complain about how I raise my Pokémon. The 'way' you 'raise' your Pokémon is nothing to be proud about. You didn't even train your Charizard and just expected it to win against Richie's (a trainer that Ash made friends with during the Pokémon League) well-trained Pokémon at the Pokémon League competition. Your Heracross doesn't even listen to you and every time you send it out, it just goes looking for sap to eat. I CAUGHT all of MY Pokémon and raised all of them MYSELF. So what if Psyduck couldn't always use its' attacks? It's still a great Pokémon and could beat any of your Pokémon in a battle. ANY of my Pokémon could beat your Pokémon hands-down. So don't go saying bad things about my Pokémon, Mr. Ketchum, or prepare to face the fury of Misty, water Pokémon trainer extraordinaire!"  
"Staryu, Goldeen, Poliwhirl, return!" The three Pokémon disappeared, back in their Poke Balls. "Come on Psyduck, let's go!" Misty walked back to camp, Psyduck right behind her.   
  
Ash, Brock and Pikachu watched Misty walk away. Brock turned to Ash.  
"Ash, that was pretty low, insulting Misty and her Pokémon."   
"So?" Ash retorted. "She deserved it." Brock looked disturbed. "I hope Misty's ok. Ash usually doesn't act like this. He seems like he really meant to hurt Misty." he thought, looking back at Ash. Pikachu just looked sadly towards the campsite. "Pikachu.."  
  
Back at the campsite, Misty had changed into her clothes and packed up her sleeping bag, while Psyduck played with Togepi, Misty's baby egg Pokémon.  
"Why did he say that about my Pokémon?" Misty wondered. "He's usually so sweet, kind…and a little naïve." The water Pokémon trainer thought about Ash, the trainer from Pallet Town with a love for Pokémon. I shouldn't have insulted his Pokémon like that, even if he DID insult mine. All his Pokémon were strong and very loyal, especially Pikachu. Pikachu was Ash's first Pokémon, and like Ash and Misty, Pikachu and Ash didn't get along at the beginning of their Pokémon journey. "But..." Misty thought, that part of their journey was over. "Sure," Misty thought aloud, "we still fight every now and then....but not this badly." "Well, at least I didn't hit him with the mallet." She smiled at that thought. Every time Ash did something particularly stupid, Misty usually hit him with her famous plastic mallet. (Now kids, don't do this at home!! : )  
That mallet was Misty's way of trying to "knock some sense" into naïve little Ash.  
"Well, he better not pull a stunt like that again, or..."   
Misty stopped talking as Ash, Brock and Pikachu walked into the camp. She walked up to them as they arrived. "Ash...um, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I....was wrong and...I'm sorry. C..can you forgive me?" Ash looked at Misty. "Of course I can forgive you Mist'. And...I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say all that stuff about Psyduck and your ability as a trainer. I really don't know what came over me, but....I'm sorry."  
  
"Well...I guess so...but don't pull that again, k Ash?" Misty replied, relieved that Ash had apologized.  
"Yes.....Kasumi!" Misty whirled around. "I've told you before; I don't want you to call me that."  
"Ahh, come on, Mist', I like your nickname....it's kawaii! (Kawaii means cute in Japanese, FYI)  
"Stop it Ash! I don't like it!!" Misty whined about being called that annoying name.  
"Well, what do you want me to call you.....Nereid?" Ash asked, tauntingly.  
"No..well, I kind of like Nereid.......but, just call me Misty, Ash.....or I'll start calling you Ashy-Boy!"  
"Okay, you got it. Misty it is! I don't wanna be called Ashy-Boy!!"  
Ash turned back to Brock and Misty. "Anyway, come on guys, we've wasted a lot of time, we need to get on the road, so I can get another badge!"  
Brock smiled, "That's the Ash I know!"   
"Come on," Misty said. "Let's...go!!"  
  
As they packed up, no one seemed to notice that Ash's normal brown eyes flashed purple.  
  
After packing up, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Psyduck headed on the road towards the next gym, in Olivine City. Little did they know, they were being watched. Three shadowed figures watched the group and waited for approval.  
"Will they do?" a cat in shadows asked.   
"I don't know," a shadowed girl in costume replied. "Ask him." She pointed to the third member, a young man still staring at the group on the road.  
"Yes," the young man replied, smirking. "They will do just fine."  
  
Note: Yes, I realize that both Ash and Misty are slightly out of character, but it is important for the coming chapters...  
  
Next Chapter Preview::: Sakura discovers a "mysterious object"...and strange things start happening...does it have anything to do with the Star Cards? Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Blasts from the Past

Kchan here! Have you enjoyed the story so far? Trust me, things are going to start heating up really soon! Remember to read and review, plus you can always email me at galaxy_yuri@yahoo.com as well!! Enjoy Chapter 3!  
  
Wish Upon A Star Card~ Blasts from the Past  
  
Sakura gasped. She had prepared herself for some unknown force, not a simple thing like this. "Sakura, are you okay?" Madison called from the courtyard. "Yeah, I'll be right there." she replied. Sakura grabbed the small item and headed back to her worried friends. As she rejoined them, Keroberos poised a question. "Sakura, what did you find?" "Well, when I went to check out the noise, all I found was this." Sakura pulled out the item and continued. "I think it's some sort of tape." "Hey," Madison chimed in. "Can I see that for a second, Sakura?" "Um.sure Madison, I guess so." Sakura concentrated on the tape. "There aren't any magical forces within it, so it seems safe." She handed the tape to Madison. The others watched as Madison removed a tape from her camera and placed the new tape inside. After a few moments of checking, Madison replied, "It's totally blank."  
  
"What?!" Sakura and Li replied. "You didn't tape over there earlier, right Madison?" Li questioned. "No, I didn't film anywhere nearby lately." she stated. "In fact, this is the first time in a while we've come back here." "Yeah, that's right." Sakura said, staring at Keroberos. "I already told you." Keroberos yelled. "I didn't eat all that food at the bazaar!" he whimpered. "That Spinner did it!" "I've already heard it before, Kero." Sakura faced her cat guardian. "That picture you drew looked just like you, so just face the facts." A slight gurgle filled the air. "And you're STILL hungry?!" Sakura face-faulted. (Those little raindrop- like things that appear over anime characters heads!) Keroberos stalked off. "I wish I had some food."  
  
Sakura turned back to the others and was about to say goodnight when Kero flew over. "Sakura," Kero spoke (from his false form) "Thank you soooo much for the food." "What?" Sakura reflected. "I didn't bring any.." 'But, it's right there!" Kero pointed, flying back towards his find. The group turned and to their surprise, saw Kero floating over a HUGE pile of cookies, candy, and anything sweet! Yue threw in his two cents. "Mistress, I believe Keroberos just stole those sweets and is lying to you." Kero flew over to defend himself. "Oh, yeah, Mr. Angel Wings, and just HOW did I carry all that stuff here? It wasn't here just two minutes ago!" "I think Kero's right, Yue." Madison spoke up. "I mean, it's not that we don't trust your judgment, but.we all saw that there wasn't anything there when Sakura was searching around there a few minutes ago." "I think you were possibly mistaken, Yue." Sakura replied. "It's okay, it happens to everyone, even magic guardians."  
  
Sakura turned back to Madison and Li, and didn't notice that Yue's normally pale eyes flashed dark violet..  
  
Just then, Sakura's mind jolted. She felt a sensation she hadn't had since..  
  
"I sense a Clow Card!"  
  
Next Chapter Preview::: Misty and crew are still traveling towards Olivine City when they hit an unexpected pitfall. Things also start coming to a head. And, what's wrong with Ash? 


End file.
